Endless Love
by Christina B
Summary: Anakin and Padme celebrate their first Anniversary. Mush, Songfic!


AN: This story is dedicated to my parents (though they probably won't read this) who are celebrating their 24th Anniversary today. They sang the classic love song Endless Love together at their wedding, and I just got the sudden inspiration to write this.

Disclaimer: Endless Love was originally sung by Diana Ross and Lionel Ritchie. I don't own it, or Star Wars.

**Endless Love**

_My love _

_There's only you in my life _

_The only thing that's right _

_My first love _

_You're every breath I take _

_You're every step I make_

Anakin Skywalker watched his wife in absolute and total awe. Never in his life had he seen such a beautiful woman as Padme. She was divine in every way, shape, and form. Sometimes he still felt like a nine year old boy, fully of puppy love and hope. The best part about it was that his dream came true; he married the woman who enchanted his very heart and soul.

It was one year to the day that Anakin and Padme shared their vows at the lakeside retreat Varykino. But to Anakin it felt like they'd exchanged their vows only yesterday. They weren't allowed be in love, yet it grew stronger with every passing day. And today was a celebration of their united souls.

_And I _

_I want to share _

_All my love with you _

_No one else will do _

_And your eyes _

_They tell me how much you care _

_Oh, yes _

_You'll always be _

_My endless love_

Padme Amidala couldn't help but reflect on how fast her life changed since the day she married Anakin. Before that politics ruled her life, despite her parent's pleadings for her to finally settle down. Padme really had no intention in the near future of changing anything. But that was before the much older and incredibly handsome Anakin Skywalker reentered her life.

She found that over the days they spent together, she was undeniably attracted to Anakin in ways she couldn't explain. When they shared their first stolen kiss it scared Padme, while at the same time she was ensnared by it. And his eyes, Anakin's eyes were the most expressive she'd ever seen. He knew everything she had in her heard, and at the same time his eyes showed how much he loved her.

_Two hearts _

_Two hearts that beat as one_

_Our lives have just begun _

_And forever _

_I'll hold you close in my arms _

_I can't resist your charms_

The first year of their marriage was put through more trials than some beings entire marriages. They were forced to part more than once because of the war. Their brief reunions were all too short and at the same time they had to hide it. Both of them longed to openly express their commitment to one another, but that would never be so.

Padme worried day and night during the long days, weeks and months that her Anakin was away at war. As a Jedi he was in more than one battle and that didn't mention those in which he was piloting his starfighter to victory in yet another melee. Yet he always returned to Padme, and their love was never diminished. They were soul mates and they believed nothing could tear them apart.

_And I _

_I'd play the fool _

_For you, I'm sure _

_You know I don't mind _

_And yes _

_You mean the world to me _

_I know I've found in you _

_My endless love_

Padme ran into Anakin's arms, the moment he appeared on her balcony. They shared a searing kiss that bared their hearts to each other, and they both took comfort in it.

"Oh Ani," Padme said breathless, once their kiss ended. "I've missed you so much."

"I've been longing to hold you all month," Anakin replied, kissing her again.

"I share your sentiments," replied Padme.

"Master Obi-Wan and I are going to the Outer Rim tomorrow," Anakin said.

Padme swallowed and hugged Anakin, holding him close, his warmth comforting her. "I wish this war would end."

"I wish it would too," Anakin answered. "I hate having to miss you."

Padme reached up and kissed her husbands cheek. "But I would miss our reunions."

Anakin's only reply was to draw into another kiss, full of all the longing he felt for his beloved wife.

"Happy Anniversary," Padme whispered, when she pulled away from their kiss.

"Happy Anniversary, my love."

And as Anakin and Padme celebrated their first anniversary, the missing pieces to their souls were once more whole. And though the road ahead would be full of even more trials, they knew that they would never lose what they had for one another. Endless Love.

_And love _

_I'd play the fool _

_For you, I'm sure _

_You know I don't mind _

_Oh, yes _

_You'd be the only one _

_'Cause no, I can't deny _

_This love I have inside _

_And I'll give it all to you _

_My love, my love, _

_my endless love_


End file.
